Large transaction operations, such as large-scale print shops, commonly experience demand spikes in volume. To handle these demand spikes, such operations usually must employ overtime and temporary labor to meet service level agreements. The current production approach involves prioritizing jobs using a policy, and then printing the jobs, staging the jobs in a staging area, gathering raw materials, and performing a quality check prior to shipping. However, this approach is costly and time-intensive.